


Pranks

by JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep



Series: Do You Remember When We First Met? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep/pseuds/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of a series of one-shots of Dean and Cas college roommates AU. <br/>Dean sees Cas's open laptop. Never leave anything unattended with and art student around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember when we first met? I sure do.  
> It was some time in early September  
> You were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
> I was so crazy about you I didn't mind
> 
> I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours  
> It wasn't hard to find ‒ you painted flowers on it  
> I guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away  
> You might not roll back my direction real soon.  
> -Do You Remember, Jack Johnson

Cas would never see it coming. Dean knew this. He would never guess Dean was awake after an entire week of less than two hours of sleep (he had to finish an art commission). Looking over to make sure Cas was still asleep, Dean snuck down his bunk bed in their dorm room. They were roommates at Emerson. Dean was there for advertising media and Cas was there to be an English teacher. The local high school allowed some of the Emerson students to be student teachers there. Cas had his first lesson tomorrow. He’d spent so long preparing the power point but was so tired that he had left it open on his desk on accident.   
'Never leave something unattended with an art student around’ Dean chuckled to himself. Dean grabbed his sketchbook off the shelf and grabbed a caffeinated soda out of the kitchen down the hall. He had a comic to make and scan in before Cas’s alarm went off the next morning.  
When Cas woke up the next morning, he was relieved to see Dean sleeping. The commission he’d gotten from Mars Inc. had him working his ass off all week. He’d barely been getting any sleep. So after Dean had sent Mr. Crowley the design last night, Cas had somehow gotten Dean to go to bed (not without a few sexual innuendoes from Dean, though). Cas smiled thinking about it. He took one of his pillows and threw it at Dean.   
“Yo! Winchester! Time to get ready for your first class.”   
Dean mumbled something unrecognizable, turning over. Cas shook his head, getting up and starting some boiling water for his tea. Lazily Dean started to get up. As soon as Cas left the room to shower, Dean smiled mischievously. He got a cup of tea, getting his books and laptop together for his first class of the day.   
Cas left before Dean though, checking three times to make sure he had everything he needed. Before he left he checked the weather, grabbed his trenchcoat, wallet, books on the poem he was teaching about that he didn't need (all the information he needed he had in the notes that were in his laptop case). But he brought the books anyway.   
"You leaving forever or teaching a lesson?" Dean snorted as He looked at Cas leaving with his arms full and his laptop back slung over shit shoulder. Cas rolled his eyes.   
The one thing he didn't check before he left (much to Dean's relief) was his precious saved power point (when Dean had finished the night before he’d saved the power point and put Cas’s computer away in the laptop case, hoping Cas would be less likely to check it if it was put away). Dean called after Cas as he left to get some breakfast, because today was a big day. Cas waved to acknowledge Dean.  
Dean went to the campus coffee shop before class to get some coffee and breakfast. There was still an hour before class and the building was right in front of him. He had in one headphone and was moving his head to Metalica.  
"You're very perky this morning, Dean." Dean whipped around to see his favorite red head staring back. He smiled.  
Taking out his earphone, he responded. "Heya Charlie." They both sat down at a booth, Dean sipping coffee and Charlie nibbling on a bagel. Dean explained to her what he'd drawn on Cas's power point, and showed her the picture from his sketchbook.   
"Ouuuuuh you're evil, Winchester." Dean shrugged, smiling mischievously again.   
“Never leave something unattended when an art student is around.” He replied, nonchalantly spreading his arms across the seat behind him.  
Charlie shook her head, speaking without thinking. “You realize Mr. Dream-boat is going to attempt to get you back for this, and it’s going to be something adorably pathetic like throwing a paper airplane at you and it won’t even get to you because it’ll swan dive right to the floor.” The sentence had sped up as she kept talking. She paused, starting to breathe again, looking at Dean with the most innocent look she could muster.  
Dean raised his eyebrow at her.  
“What?”  
Dean just stared at her with his eyebrow raised, a half-grin forming on his face.  
“I’d like to see him try."  
They walked to class together from there. 

Cas walked down to the bus stop, grateful for the trench coat, because it was raining badly. He could feel his stomach churning with nerves. This was his first lesson to the students. His first chance to start teaching. He kept trying to remind himself that he was teaching a poem he’d learned in high school and knew a good deal about. If he could remember how to breathe it would be better.  
As if on cue, Cas got a text from Dean reminding him to breathe, saying he’d do fine. The bus pulled up and Cas got on and headed for the high school.

It took Cas a while to set up the projector. The teacher helped him out before school started. When the first class walked in he had the power point all set up. He couldn’t see what Dean had left him 10 slides from the first one.   
After announcements were done, Cas stood at the front of the class with the teacher.  
“As al of you know, Mr. Novak has been looking in on our class for a few weeks now. Today is his first lesson. We’ve been learning about Sylvia Plath poetry, and today he’s going to be teaching on the poem “The Two Sisters of Phersephone” that you were supposed to have read and annotated for homework.” He let Cas take over from there.  
He was actually doing well teaching. He was saying all his points and answering the students questions about the poem. They seemed to like what he was teaching. He turned to the next slide. But before he could say anything, the entire class burst into laughter.  
“I don’t understand. Is something fun-” Cas turned around, stopping mid-sentence.   
There on his slide about the the contrast between the two sisters was a comic of two giant dicks. One in hell with Hades, and another above ground surrounded by flowers. The class erupted in laughter as Cas’s face went pink. “T-this wasn’t me, I swear.” Cas tried to explain. But the laughs kept getting louder. “Fucking Winchester” he muttered under his breath. That boy would pay for this. Then he turned to the class of seniors giggling in front of him. They were so very mature. “Guys, I’m going to give you some very important life advice: Never, ever, under any circumstances, be a roommate with an art student.” The teacher nodded at Cas, understanding. Cas felt himself loose some of the tension.  
Trying to regain his confidence, he shook his head, closing the projector so he could talk about the poem without the laughing track being provided by the students  
“Okay, well since I can’t keep that slide up and come back to this class, I’ll talk about the contrast of the two sisters” Cas continued, doing his best to pretend he was completely unfazed. Secretly he was between planning his revenge and dying from being so utterly mortified.  
After the the bell rang, a student came up to him. Cas’s face went bright red thinking about what might be coming.  
“Uhh…Mr. Novak?” Cas turned around to a girl who looked honestly completely out of her comfort zone. Cas sighed. Dean Winchester was going to die.  
“Yes?” Cas said, trying to not let his face heat up again, even though the room was very cold.  
“My brother is a college art student. I understand your pain” She said, fidgeting with her sweatshirt. Before Cas could figure out an appropriate response, she had already left the classroom. He smiled. Maybe it wasn’t all bad.

Cas barely made it out the door before calling Dean to yell at him. Dean looked at his phone when it rang, a smile spreading across his face.  
“Hiya Cas! How’d the-“ But before he could finish Cas cut him off.  
“WINCHESTER!”  
Dean chuckled. “That’s my name, do you want to shout it again later tonight in bed?”  
“NO I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THAT WAS”  
Dean replied as innocently as he could, but failing and chuckling uncontrollably. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes you most certainly do. I could’ve been fired of STUDENT teaching. I couldn’t play the slide for the rest of the day because I couldn’t figure out how to edit out the picture!”   
Dean couldn’t stop laughing. Cas always came to him or Charlie to help out with computer stuff. He didn’t know how to do anything and anything Dean or Charlie taught him he seemed to not remember the next time he needed it (secretly Dean thought it was Cas’s way of flirting).   
Cas was breathing heavy on the other line, so mad he couldn’t come up with anything to get Dean to stop laughing and realize this was serious. So many things could’ve gone wrong with that little “prank”.  
“I will get you back for this you little shit.”  
“I’d like to see you try” Cas could feel the smirk.  
“Yea…well…” Cas quickly hung up before his flustering cost him more than what had just occurred.  
He started planning his revenge instead. He went over all of the possibilities of what he could do to get back at Dean. There were so many possibilities but nothing seemed good enough. In the past he had done some pathetic pranks like whoopee cushions to throw Dean off. Dean always found those before he sat down and switched them to a place Cas would sit, though. Dean was positive Cas was doing pathetic things seriously trying to retaliate.  
Cas didn’t get much of a chance at his true revenge for about a week. Too much time was spent at the library planning lessons, being careful to keep them out of reach of the Winchester asshole that ruined his first class. The majority of Dean’s time was being spent fulfilling various commissions from companies anyway. All through the week Cas was planning his revenge. It needed to be perfect. Nothing that would escalate anything, but something that would cause him a good enough amount of humiliation. He consulted Charlie for some help. 

Dean was in one of the art studios. They had a couple of hours at least. Charlie was pacing with a pencil behind her ear that she randomly took out to chew on.  
“You definitely can’t do something that will make him retaliate. Because that’d be bad” Charlie stopped pacing, looking at Cas.  
When Cas didn’t offer anything, she started pacing again.  
“You could always use his paints while he’s sleeping and..and…” She couldn’t think of anything he could do with the paints.  
“I so badly want to draw a dick on one of the commissions he has to send out…like what he did for me...but he works way too hard on that for me to ruin.”  
“He ruined the lesson you’d worked weeks on creating.”   
“It wasn’t weeks, Charlie” Cas mumbled, looking at his hands.  
“Dude, stop your moping” She threw a pillow at him. “We’re going to come up with the perfect revenge. We just have to keep thinking."

Finally there came a night when Cas came in from the library late at night to find Dean curled up on the couch under his bed, his laptop practically slipping out of his lap. It was prime time for Cas’s revenge. Cas picked it up, careful not to wake Dean. His finished work was sitting there. Cas restrained himself from adding a poorly drawn dick. Dean had worked too hard on this commission for that kind of vandalism. Cas did, however, grab one of Dean’s brushes and oil paints from the corner by the window. Slowly Castiel opened the paint, cringing at the click that made Dean stir. He dipped the brush into the paint, and went to work painting what he was sure would show Dean not to mess with Cas.  
The next morning Dean noticed nothing wrong. As they both woke up Cas smiled, knowing it wasn’t in this Winchester to check a mirror before he went somewhere. And sure enough, as Cas headed to the high school to teach and Dean headed to class, Dean had no idea what was written on his forehead.  
When Charlie found him in the cafe that morning, she nearly spat out her coffee. She and Cas had planned this together but she did not realize Cas would use Dean’s oil paint, (it probably wasn’t on purpose, most likely he couldn’t tell the difference) which could only come off with baby oil or lots of soap. She also didn’t know if Dean’s Mr. Dreamy would have the guts to write “I suck dick” on Dean’s forehead.  
“What?!" Dean asked when she wouldn't stop laughing.   
"Nothing, nothing" she waved her hand in his face. No way she was going to spoil this for Cas. Dean wouldn’t actually mind what was written, but having everyone laugh at something he wasn’t in on would kill him.  
"What's so funny?!" Dean practically begged her to tell him.   
She shook her head. She was not going to spoil this so early in the day. They walked to class together, all the while Dean trying to get her to tell him what was so funny and her trying and failing to hold back the laughter as she told him “nothing it's honestly nothing”.  
Dean suffered through quite a lot of the same mind of snickering throughout the day, but no one seemed to want to tell him what it was. He didn’t mind, he just wanted to know what was so funny. Finally after a professor kicked him out of a Gen Ed class and told him to “come back when he wanted to be serious and dress appropriately”, he went to find a mirror to see what all this fuss was about.  
When he got to the bathroom of his dorm room, he saw it painted in big black letters. “I suck dick” was painted in oil paint on his forehead. All of his anger melted away at Cas’s attempt to get revenge. He smiled and started laughing, thinking of Cas painting on his forehead. He went into their room to get some baby oil. Cas was sitting on the desk in front of the window. When he heard Dean come in he whipped around, and Dean wondered how long Cas had been sitting there waiting.  
Dean smiled at Cas while grabbing stuff to wash off his face. The puppy dog eagerness in his eyes nearly melted Dean’s heart. Dean could tell Cas wanted to bring up his prank without it being awkward. Dean couldn’t put his finger on why, but he burst out laughing.  
“WHAT?!” Cas practically shouted at Dean.  
“Nothings..just..your face” Dean choked through his laughter.  
“You’re the one with “I suck dick” written in paint!!!” Cas said incredulously.  
“yea..but..” Dean was calming his laughter down. “That isn’t that bad.” He looked at Cas. The eager puppy dog face went to disappointed puppy dog face. Dean sighed, going over to him and looking him straight in the eye. “You know that if you’d done this to anyone else they’d have retaliated way worse than what I did, right?"  
“but…but..why aren’t you upset?” Cas said, looking defeated.  
A smirk formed on Dean’s face. “Because it’s true” Dean said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions for parts of this series, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
